May Second
by TheThingIam
Summary: Teddy Lupin and Victorie Weasley both have their reasons to dislike the celebrations held every year on may 2, the day of the final battle. To avoid the schools party they both decide to hide in the room of requirement and a tradition is born.
1. 2012

Room of requirement, 7th floor,

Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry.

May 2, 2012.

It was around 2 o'clock on may second 2012, and the Room of requirement was concisely being used by a student for the first time in almost 10 years.

The room was colored softly in green and blue, lithe up by torch lights along the walls of the room. There where comfortable couches and arm chairs along the room. Fuzzy rugs on the floor. Coffee tables are placed by the sofas.

A 14 year old boy with blond hair with green tips and Gryffindor colored school robes, Teddy Lupin where sitting in one of the arm chairs. His feet on the coffee table in front of it and reading a book.

To Teddy's big surprise the door to the room opened.

A head of blond hair peaked in, spotted him and pulled back outside again.

"Sorry!" a small voice said scared.

"Vicky?" Teddy recognized the long flowing hair as she retraced.

"It's okay you can come in. Just close the door quickly!"

Victorie Weasley. Eleven year old, Ravenclaw first year, with waist long, almost patina blond hair, slipped in and closed the door behind her.

"Teddy?" She looked at him surprised.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude, I figured it would be empty in here. Not many people know where to find it any more… Or that it was ever restored."

Her voice died down as she realized she was rambling.

"It's okay. I was kind of thinking the same." He smiled at her.

"So why are you here and not down stairs taking part in the celebrations?" She asked trying to sound casual and not really succeeding as she dropped down in one of the sofas.

The sofa she sat down in was to the left of Teddy and facing the long side of the coffee table that Teddy's arm chair was facing the short side of.

"I don't like the way they celebrate this holiday here." he said with a sigh.

"I mean at home it was fine, everyone gets a bit depressed and we have a special dinner and al but here… it's like we have to be happy and cheerful. And everyone expects me to love it. Most teachers give me this pitying look as well. Like they wan't to make shore I'm having fun and don't think of the bad thing that happened. And at the same time they wan't us to celebrate all the same effing things." He took a deep breath to prevent himself from starting to yell.

Victorie had skidded along the sofa and was now sitting by the edge next to him and giving him a pitying look.

He was suppressed that he wasn't mad at her for it.

It wasn't the kind the teachers gave him. It was more of an sympathetic look really.

She got where he was coming from.

He smiled at her again.

"So how about you?" Why are you here and not partying with your friends?"

She sigs and stands up again.

She walks behind the sofa and pics up her bag that she dropped behind it before sitting down. She turns the bag upside down and an assortment of wrapped boxes falls out.

To Teddy's extreme surprise several of them looked to big to fit in to the bag on there own, no way all of them would fit.

"How did you expand your bag?" He asked in awe. "You're a first year!"

She gave him a cocky grin as answer.

"It took me all of last term to figure it out. But well I'm excellent at charms"

"and modest, don't forget your wast modesty!" He joked.

"Of corse!" She laughed.

"So what's with the packages?" he waved at ha pile of wrapped boxes.

"Todays my birthday" she said with a sigh. He blushed, he should have known that. He's known Vicky her hole life, she's even named Victorie after the victory of the war.a

"I hate it. That it has to bee this day. At home, like you said, everyone is a bit sad on this day. My parents try to give me a happy morning but it always turns in to this depressing dinner latter on. And then we celebrate it properly a week latter." She droops back down in to the sofa next to the packages.

"My birthday always get looked past because of this stupid war. It's been 14 years and still it bugs the crap out of me."

"Well if it makes you any happier, I'd love to celebrate your birthday with you rather that celebrate the death of my family!" Teddy told her with a serious looks on his face.

"Really?" She gave him a hesitant smile.

He nodded.

"Well grate!" She bounced a little on the sofa and grabbed one of the packages and tossed it at him. "Here you can help me open my presents then!"

The package Teddy had first opened had turned out to be from her aunt Gabrielle, who was a very extravagant girly person and loved frilly things.

The present had been a pink tulle dress. Vicky had started laughing so much that she almost fell of the sofa when Teddy pulled it out of the box and looked at it with a terrified look on his face.

She then proceed with trying to convince him to try it on which lead to the box falling out of Teddy's lap and a card to fall open on to the floor.

The card exploded in to a rain of flowers falling down on them, along with the a voice loudly singing happy birthday in french for 20 minutes before going away.

The rest presents was not quite as exploding.

She got books, clothes, prank candy from her uncle George, lots of normal candy and some galleons from her grandparents.

They ate the candy she had been given. Chased around some of the chocolate frogs that got lose in the room for a while. And spent an hour devouring an apple pie (her favorite) that her grand mother Molly had sent her.

They played several games that the room provided them with and as the clock turned 9 and the party down in the grate hall would be ending and the student's would all be heading to the dorms: Teddy and Vicky also decided to pack up as to hopefully not get caught with not being present at the feast.

Teddy helped Victorie dump what was left of her presents in her bag and tried tiding up a little, even thou the room was still scattered with flowers from Gabrielle's birthday card and they still could not get a hold of tree of the chocolate frogs who hid up in the ceiling beams and the rug was scorched from when they played exploding snap on it.

"Thank's, this is probably the first time I've had real fun on my actual birthday!" Victorie thanked as she tried to stop her self from laughing from Teddy dumping an armful of flowers over her as she had been trying to brush up the crumbs left from the pie.

"No problem. This was probably the most fun I've ever had on may second in my entire life as well" she smiled and helped her up.

They went separate ways as soon as they got out side the door to get as quickly as possible to bed.

Both made there way back without getting caught in the empty hallways.


	2. 2013

It was 2 a clock, may second 2013 and most of the students at Hogwarts school for witch craft and wizardry, where down in the grate hall or out on the school grounds. They where all taking part in the "We-won-the-second-wizarding-war" celebrations that always took place at the school on this date.

Almost every student could be found down stares with the exception for the three student admitted in the hospital wing (two third years boys who had been hit by a bludger two days prior and a first year girl who had stumbled on a disappearing staircase step and broken her arm severely.), a couple of the seventh years that had been up until 5 in the morning decorating the grate hall and was now sleeping in.

And 15 year old, fourth year Gryffindor Teddy Lupin and, to the day, 13 year old, second year Ravenclaw Victorie Weasley who had snuck in to the same green and blue common room style room as last year to avoid the celebrations.

This year Teddy's hair was to the length of his shoulders and brown, almost glowing golden.

Victorie was currently spinning around showing of the pink dress she had gotten for her birthday last year and laughing, as she insisting that she still wanted Teddy to try it on. He still refused.

Much like last year they started with opening all of Victories birthday presents.

She held a bit of a fashion show trying on all the new clothes she had been given and they carefully opened the present from her aunt Gabrielle sense the birthday card last year had filled the room with flowers.

This year it wasn't flowers thou. It was fire works exploding loudly in the small room and lighting it with bright colorful shapes of all kind and once again filling the room with the sound of happy birthday being sung in french.

The fireworks left scorch marks up on the ceiling.

Sense they had wanted to avoid the celebration downstairs, neither of them had eaten lunch and so they survived the hole day eating the ordinary candy she had been given and the apple pie Grandma Molly had once again sent her!

They played with the brand new wizard chess set she was given by her uncle Ron (who loved chess). They where both just about as bad at it that mostly they just joked with each outer about how their game peaces was giving them directions.

"No!" Victories knight screamed at her as she had told a pond to move two squares ahead. "Can't you see his queen!" the small white marble figure franticly waved his arm at Teddy's red queen peace. "If you move him there, she'll take him and you'll lose! You should move the tower over there instead!" The man pointed violently at the other peaces as he screamed.

"Yes Vicky, do as the tinny marble man tells you now!" Teddy said in a teasing manner. "Oh look who's shore of himself, do you really think you can beat me?" she said with a glint in her eye and moved her tower like the knight had suggested. "Of coarse little girl!" Teddy boosted as he made his move. "Well than how about a bet?" She looked at him in expectance. "Fine what did you have in mind?" "Well if I win, you'll have to try on my pink frilly dress!" Victorie could hardly keep from laughing as she suggested it.

"Fine, but if I win all your chocolate frogs belong to me!" He said with a triumphant smirk as he hinted to the insane XXL box of chocolate frogs her siblings had sent her. Victorie shock her head with a sigh. "Chocoholic!" She smirked at him.

"So do we have a deal?" he asked determined, and she shock his hand on it.

In the end they both got bored at the game and settled on both loosing.

Victorie gave him her chocolate on the condition that he shared with her.

And Teddy tried on her dress on the condition that she didn't take any pictures. And that she never told anybody!

Victorie laughed her head of as she saw Teddy in the pink frilly dress.

Last year's "normal-him" would possibly have fitted in to it. But he had joined the quidditch team this year and had gotten a lot moor muscles over the past six moths making him look very misplaced in the dress, his uncomfortable look didn't help him either.

He got his revenge by flicking his wand at her as he was changing back and sending her up on to the calling beams.

It took her half an hour to get down. While Teddy was laying on of the couch eating chocolate frogs, coming with less then helpful suggestions.

Just like the year before they left the room a tad bitt messier than they had found it Trying to suppress giggles from the hilarity that had ensued with them trying every one of the personal box of trickery pastils her cousins Roxanne and Fred, with the help of her uncle George, had put together for her.

It had, for a scared moment, turned Victories hair bright green. It had made them both have to say every word they read, out loud weather they read it intentionally of not.

That would be fun to sneak to a couple of fifth or seventh years in her house and have them read all there text books aloud at the same time in the common room.

And the final pastil, which still was in effect as they realized they had to leave, made Teddy only be able to speak French but without the luxury to understand the language. The last thing Vicky herd him say before they left was an annoyed whisper (in french) hopping that he would be able to speak english again by the time he reached the Gryffindor tower of the Fat lady may not let him in.

He ended up locked out for 20 minuets before a sixth year couple, that had snuck away from the party and lost track of time, came up and let him in.

He still spoke half in french the next morning, severely confusing his dorm mates.

Victory on the outer hand managed to return to her dorm room without alerting any particular suspicion at all.


	3. 2014

On may 2, 2014 at 3 a clock.

16 years old Teddy Lupin was once again sitting in the green and blue dressed room of requirement.

This year Teddy's hair was short and spiky. Today like most day's he was keeping it orange.

He was sitting in one of the sofas, the one right in front of the fire place and he was annoyed.

She was late.

They had never said a specific time to meat, but she had always been there by two o'clock. It had been over an hour.

What if she didn't show up? He didn't want to spend the day alone, and he definitely didn't want to go down to the party.

He had made the mistake of going down to the grate hall for breakfast that morning and had been greeted with pitting looks from all the teachers. Why did today have to bee so different? They never ever looked at him like that normally!

The door opened and he straightened up in the sofa.

The today 14 year old Victorie Weasley snuck in to the room, trowing a quick glance thru the hallway out side to make shore no one saw her.

Right before christmas she had cut her hair short. It had now had some time to grow, it was back to hanging past her shoulders and the edges was naturally uneven and more flowing than they had been when she had cut it of.

She was casually dressed in school uniform. A white shirt with the top buttons open, a blue and bronze stripped tie lose around her neck and a knee long black skirt. Her feet was bare as she tipped in with her magical bag over her shoulder.

She brushed her hair out of her face as she turned around to face him.

"Sorry!" She said quickly and went to empty her stack of presents on the coffee table in front of him. "I had to sneak away form Dom." She rolled her eyes.

Dom, or well Dominique was Victories younger sister. She was a first year and a Ravenclaw just like her sister. And she idolized Victorie to the point where the older girl some times wanted to strangle her.

"She dragged me all the way down to the grate hall before I convinced her I had forgotten my shoes and had to go back up to get them" She hinted to her bare feet.

Teddy laughed. "Wonderful!"

"Did she at least remember to say happy birthday?" He asked carefully, he didn't want to upset her. Vicky didn't get upset thou she just sighed.

"Like she would ever have time. You could have thought I was blind seeing as how she found it important to describe every single detail of the decorations. I doubt she even knows this is my birthday sense we never celebrate it on the right day any ways."

She handed him a small box.

"Here help me open this now, we're behind schedule" She winked at him as she said the last part and he laughed again and took the box form her.

She didn't get as mush cloths this year so no fashion show this time.

She did get a lot of magic comic books something she had found a love for during the past months, sense her brother had gotten some at christmas, and they spent a long time reading thru them and playing out some random scenes from there favorite comics.

"Now miss Tophat!" Teddy said with a ridiculous pompous tone as he looked at her like she was a very annoying child. "We can't have this kind of behavior among muggle's now can we?" he looked around like he was worried someone was watching them.

"Mr Denton, I ashore you that the muggle's on this street have far more interesting thins to gossip about than my yelling at a small man with a hideous mustache."

At this Teddy gave here a look like she'd just insulted his entire family and as she watched him a big messy and orange, matching his hair, mustache grew out on his face.

At this Vicky completely lost it and fell into a pile of of pillows on the floor laughing soon joined by Teddy who was laughing just abut as much himself.

The drawing of the real Mr Denton on the cover of the comic book looked affixed and every drawing of him in the book walked away and didn't show up again for a hole week.

They ate apple pie from grandma Molly. Filled the room with pink anti gravity bubbles from the magical bubble gum her uncle Charlie had sen't her.

They spent an hour floating around in the room and then rather hard crash back down when the magic wore of. Teddy ended up having a big bruise on his left upper arm where he hit the side of the table when he fell.

They, very carefully, opened this years birthday card from Gabrielle. The song was the same but once again the small explosion it created bore a different affect then the previous years: This time it spitted out long lines of colorful silk dancing around the room weaving into shapes and forms and moving in time with the music.

The silk then dwindled to the floor and slowly faded away.

They then spent hours playing the muggle game monopoly that Victories aunt Hermione had given Teddy for christmas.

Victorie had won big by the end of the game.

And then as the clock turned 9 they snuck back to there respective common rooms.

With about half of Victories birthday chocolate secretly stuffed in Teddy's pockets.


	4. 2015

At 2 o'clock on may second, 2015, Victorie Weasley snuck in to the room of requirement to find the room slightly different than she was used to.

It was decorated the same as ever, green and blue colors. Soft rugs on the floor, several couches, arm chairs and a coffee table in front of the fire place.

What was different thou was what could be found on said coffee table.

Food, loots of it. Meat of different kinds, potatoes, vegetables, bootless of butterbear and a rather big cake in the middle of it all which had the writing "Happy Fifteenth Birthday Vicky!" on it!

She smiled, this was the first time sense she came to Hogwarts that she'd had a birthday cake.

She looked around but couldn't find Teddy any wear, there wasn't many places to hide in the small room so she assumed he had just stepped out for a minute.

She was halfway thru getting her presents out of her bag and on to the sofa (sense the table was occupied) when the door opened and Teddy walked in.

He looked up at her in surprise. "You're early!" he stated.

"And you got us food!" She smiled happily. "We don't have to live of candy and apple pie this year!" "Yeah, I finally got Harry to tell me how to get in to the kitchen last summer so I figured I'd provide some necessities! And naturally I forgot to get something to eat it of so I had to go back down stairs." He hinted to the small stack of plated and cutlery he was caring.

Victorie walked up to him and took the plates from him.

The 17 year old metamorphmagus had grown a lot over the last year and he towered over her being almost two heads taller then she was.

His hair was turquoise, his eye's brown (that often changed several times a day) and he was dressed very casually. A green long-sleeved t-shirt with the arms rolled up, a brown vest over it and a pair of plane blue jeans.

Victorie was also casually dressed in a simple purple dress wit a white belt at her waist. She was wearing shoes this year, white ballerina slippers. And her hair had gotten longer. It was almost all the way down to her waist again.

She managed to find an empty spot on the table to put the plates down on and Teddy followed suite and placed the knifes and forks on them.

"Do you like the cake?" He dropped down next to her presents and picked up one off the boxes that was wrapped in brown paper with blue ribbons all over it.

"Yeah, chocolate?" She grinned.

"Well I wasn't shore what kind of cake you like"

"So you picked on that you could finch your self if I didn't like it?" She teased and sat down on the floor between the table and the couch right in front of her pile of presents.

"Who's that from?" she pointed to the box Teddy was holding.

"Ehh… it says… To Victorie from Percy, Audrey, Molly and Lucy." He read the sticker on the front of the package.

"Open it you!" Victorie nodded to him and grabbed another one for her self.

It was clear that her family had talked to each outer about the gifts they where sending her cause the first one from her uncle and cousins that Teddy opened consisted of a music player. Then next one, from her uncle Ron and his family where a pile of muggle cd's, her grand parents had sent her some records with popular french music and she got "magical hits during 2010-2015" from her aunt Ginny and her family.

Harry and Ginny had even included Teddy's name on the present even thou he insisted that the cake and food where his gifts to her.

"But you didn't do any of that really, you just got the house elf's in the kitchen to make it for you!" She teased at that.

"I had to get it up here though! And I stole the plates" he said with a gleam in his eyes.

"So I can keep the plates?" Victorie said in a mock voice as she started opening the present from her grand parents Molly and Arthur.

They had sent her some framed photos from the summer when all the Weasley cousins had been to the burrow for a week.

There was a picture that here cousin Albus had taken of Victorie and her cousins Rose and Lily down by the water. The girls on the magical picture laughed at the camera and little Lily with, wavy red hair and a mischievous expression on her face, playfully splashed water at her brother holding the camera.

Vicky laughed at the picture.

There where also a picture of a big group of people. The last day that had spent there all the parents had been over and grandpa Arthur had insisted on taking a picture of them all.

All 12 of the Weasley cousins, Teddy, Victories Parents. Her four uncles (and tree of them with there wife's) and her aunt and her husband. Where all crammed in to one picture along with Molly and Arthur himself. All the cousins in pictures where pouching to be the one that showed the most and not to have one of the others step on there feet.

As Teddy continued to laugh at the hat Vicky's brother Louis had insisted on wearing the hole summer or the shirt that Roxanne was wearing which she and Molly had spent the entire summer fighting over, Vicky started the music player and put on one of the muggel cd's Hermione had sent her.

The first song started and Victorie jumped up from the floor and started dancing.

She pulled at Teddy's arm to get him to dans with her.

He put up a half hearted fight before giving in and started moving to the music with her.

They danced there for a while, Teddy spinning Vicky around several times seance she seamed to love it and all he really had to do was lift his arm over her head as she spun completely out of beat to the music.

About five songs in they stopped, collapsing on the couch completely exhausted.

Ofcoarce the movement made this years card from Gabrielle, which they had been ever so careful with not opening, fall on to the floor.

They both jumped back up in surprise and it took Teddy a moment to remember he had been prepared for this and cast a silencing charm on the card. It made the singing stop but there was no getting rid of the giant white feathers that had started raining down on them.

No magic would get rid of them so finally they just gathered them up and stuffed them in a wardrobe that appeared out of no where.

They spent the rest of the evening playing thru most of the music Victorie had gotten, except the french ones sense Teddy said he had gotten enough french last year.

They ate a lot, finished the hole cake and also most of the proper food.

By the time they left they where so full they where both feeling a bitt drowsy.

"You over did it with the food I thing" Vicky giggled a little as they started to clean up.

"It was mostly the cake I think, maybe it was a bitt big for two people. Next year we'll go with just the cake and no food, how dose that sound?"

"Brilliant, why have food when there's heaps of chocolate to eat?" Vicky rolled her eyes a little, but the smile and tone in her voice where genuine.

Teddy put his arm around her shoulders. "It's amazing how well you get me!" he joked and handed her one of the golden plates that they hadn't used.

"What?" she looked at it confused.

"Well you asked if you could keep it!" He winked. "My birthday present to you.

She laughed. Pushed him of her, took the plate and dropped it in to her bag with her other presents and then they left.

Vicky returned right before the rest of the Ravenclaws and managed to get up to her dorm room without having to answer annoying questions from her siblings.

Teddy on the other hand walked in to a full Gryffindor tower. But at least all his friends knew by now how much he disliked the celebrations that nobody questioned where he had been.


	5. 2016

2 o'clock, May 2 2016.

The today 16 year old Victorie Weasley was already sitting in the room of requirement having sneaked of early to escape her siblings.

Dominique had been on her about why she never saw her at the festivities on this date and had roped their younger brother Luis in to dragging her down to the grate hall if they had to.

Victorie managed to slip away whiles Dominique was in the bathroom thou and had been sitting in the familiar green and blue room for about half an hour.

This year she had truly dressed up for this day.

She had slept with her hair in braids so that today the long blond hair hung in waives down her back.

And she had even put on a light layer of makeup something she rarely wore. Partly because Hogwarts dress code did not allow a lot of it and partly because her mother growing up very close to her Veela grandmother was very set in showing a persons true beauty.

But this year she truly wanted to look her absolute best!

She wasn't shore exactly when she had started liking Teddy, like like-like.

Probably earlier in the school year. She supposed she had liked him for quite sometime but it was first this year she had really realized it. She had started making an effort to look her best on day's when she knew she would see him the hallway and started to stop and talk to him more.

Ever sense her 12 birthday, the first time she had set foot in the Room of Requirement and meat Teddy on her own really for the first time, she'd felt so comfortable with him.

She felt safe around him and like she could tell him anything without worry.

She loved how he could always make her laugh and how he would laugh at her lame jokes.

She was unswore thou.

Teddy was her aunt and uncles godson, she had grownup with him like a cousin. And she was two years younger than him.

Not a lot but still what if he just saw her like a little kid?

That was probably why she had decided to put on the makeup, to look older.

Ted Lupin was hesitating in corridor outside the room of requirement.

He was nerves, he didn't like being nerves.

He tugged at his t-shirt trying to straiten it. No use.

He was dressed in well worn jeans with two chains hanging down on his right hip. They severed no purpose, just looked cool. The t-shirt was dark gray with a light gray print of blossoming lilies and extended veins traveling on to the back of the shirt.

He had spent a long time trying to decide how to dress for this day. How to look good, but like he wasn't trying to look good. Like he just put on something that happened to look grate.

Now he wasn't so shore about that.

He had never thought of Victorie as more than this pretty little girl who was Ginny's nice. Not even as he spent her last 4 birthdays with her, he had never though of her like more than that.

He did have a lot of fun with her, everything just felt so easy when it was just the two of them. Still the though of her like… well a girl, never really occurred to him.

Not until earlier that year. He and Vicky had always been civill when they meat in the hallways. This year thou Vicky had started stopping and talk to him. She probably though he didn't notice but he could tell that on the day's that they would meet in the hall she dressed up a little extra.

And then it was her smile. The way her entire face would brighten up when there eyes meat. No mater how happy she looked before, the way she looked at him was alway a little extra. It was the first time that happened, in the grate hall during breakfast. She was sitting at the Ravenclaw table laughing with her friends and then she looked up and there eyes meat. Her face changed completely and still hardly at all. It wen't from amused to delighted and seemed to come to a rest at a look of tranquility and outer joy.

At that moment he realized just how beautiful he truly found her. Just how much seeing her made his day better. Just how much he might actually like her.

He had been down to the kitchen and true to his word he had just gotten a cake this year, it was smaller than last years also. And also for the first time he had actually gotten Victorie a present. A small box, wrapped in lilac paper with a white ribbon, was tucked in to his jeans pocket. He hadn't decided if he would give it to her yet.

He took a deep breath, walked up to the door.

Pulled a hand thru his blue hair and it changed in to the same lilac color that the present had.

And then he opened the door.

Victorie was picking thru her pile of presents on the coffee table as he walked thru the door.

"Hi!" she smiled brightly at him as he entered. "Now who's late?" she teased.

Hi couldn't help but laugh at that as he felt all his nerves melt away just at the comfortable feeling he alway got in that room.

"Oh, yeah? Well look what I got!" he hinted to the cake in his hand. It was the same kind of chocolate cake as the year prior and with the writing "Happy 16th Vicky!" on it, with blue frosting.

"Oh, give me, give me!" she retched for the cake from where she was sitting on the sofa. He laughed again and handed it to her. "No plates this year?" he reattached in to his back pock and pulled out two spoons and handed one to her, dropping down next to her. "Thank you" she said and took a spoon full of cake, before continuing picking thru the presents.

"Are you ready?" Teddy asked, giving Vicky with a serious look. She sight deeply "I think so." she proclaimed. "Then here we go" he stated and turned forward.

The tow teens was standing on the sofa looking down at Gabrielle's card for the year both with drawn wands ready to subdue what ever crazy things would fly out of it this time. "1… 2… 3" Teddy made the card fall open on the table with a flick of his wand. They both jumped back over the back of the sofa as the singing started far louder then expected. They fell agains each other behind the sofa and pressed them selfs agains the back of it, trying to hide. It took them a moment, first it seamed like there was nothing coming out of the card this time… Then a cloud of glitter fell down covering every inch of the room. They both screamed in surprise as the glitter hit them, sticking to there clothes, hair and unfortunately fining it's way in to there mouths. "By Merlin!" Victorie screamed outraged. Se still had her eye's shut, worried of getting glitter in them if she tried opening them. "She's mental that woman." Teddy agreed with greeted teeth. He brushed of his face and carefully opened his eyes to get a look at the room. It truly looked like a glitter bomb had been set of a layer of about 2 or 3 cm of glitter covered EVERYTHING.

"The food!" He exclaimed with a tragic tone that made Victorie laugh out loud. She finally got the glitter out of her face and got a look around her. "I think I'm going to have to talk to Aunt Gabrielle about calming the card thing down a notch." Teddy raised his eyebrows at her. "Or five" she suggested and he nodded with a serious look on his face.

The music finally died down and they spent the better part of the next hour cleaning the room of glitter. Most could be swopped up easily, but some small specs of glitter seemed to be completely imperative to magic and refused to be moved. Finally Victorie tried to brush it up with her hands. That worked better, but mostly just made her hands covered in glitter instead.

Most of the glitter on the food disappeared and they agreed that they had both swallowed enough of it that a little more in the cake probably wouldn't matter.

The cake was in fact just as delicious with glitter on it.

They ate, played some games and danced around the room some.

They had waited with opening the rest of the presents this year, feeling that they needed to calm down after the glitter chock.

As Vicky opened packages with books, clothes and other knick knacks, laughing and commenting about them Teddy lightened with only one ear, as his mind was distracted with wether or not to give her his present.

Then he looked up and she was smiling at him, laughing about the book she had just gotten from her aunt Hermione and he couldn't help but to smile as well. She was so pretty like that. He reached out a hand and brushed away a strand of hair from her face and let his hand rest at the side of her face. Her smile fell, not in dislike but in surprise and he smiled at her and she smiled back carefully.

Then the alarm blared.

It was like a cliché moment in a romantic comedy. There they where, so close, right next to each other and both feeling happy about the moment and then the loud piercing hunk of the alarm ripped thru the moment.

The alarm was one of he new things installed as the school was rebuilt after the war. It was an immediate way for any teacher or prefect to signal a dangerous intrusion at the school. This was the second time the alarm had gone of during Teddy and Victories years at the school.

There where three different kinds of alarms.

There was one that was low and far more discreet saying that you should stay put where you where.

The one that only the students and teachers could hear. That one was only used if it was really bad. It meant; stay where you are, hide and prepare to defend yourself.

And then there where the one that was signaling now, that sounded loud all over the school and for all to here, which signaled the students to make it to there common rooms as quickly as possible.

They shared one more look and both rolled there eyes at the alarm, then they laughed at their shared reaction.

They quickly filled Vicky's bag with the presents and Teddy quickly stuffed his face with the last piece of cake. "We can't let it go to waste" he proclaimed as Vicky gave him a sceptic look, she just laughed.

Just as they where going to leave Teddy made a diction, he grabbed Vicky's arm, stoping her from leaving the room. "I got you a present as well" he pulled out the present, there where faint traces of glitter on it, the bow was squished and the paper had ripped at the corners. He put it in her hand and leaned forward and kissed her cheek. Then he opened the door.

Vicky didn't stop to listen to her sisters complaints about how she had disappeared all night or to here the explanation for the alarm that was still blaring. She hurried to her dorm room, dumped her bag on the floor and climbed in to the bed and ripped open the present.

She noticed that the paper had had the same color as Teddy's hair had had at the beginning of the evening.

Under the paper she found a small black box. She removed the lid and quickly removed the pink paper inside to find a neckless.

A thin silver chain that held a small silver butterfly at the end.

She pulled it out of the box and smiled as she put it on.


	6. 2017

On may 2, 2017 Victorie Weasley wandered the hals of Hogwarts.

It was her 17th birthday and her bag was pack with presents. The rest of the school was down at the yearly celebrations. She didn't feel so bad about it as she had when she was younger but she didn't feel like joining. She had never been present at any of the festivities and didn't feel like starting now.

She was in her 6th year and was getting so close to being done. It was may not long until summer and the end of another school year. When she was younger her birthday had felt like it was right after christmas. Now it felt like eternities separated the occasions.

She hadn't quite decided if she was going to the room of requirement yet. In the back of her mind she assumed that was where she was heading, she had left the common room after everyone els and had continued up to the sixth floor who her feet was guiding her towards the seventh on there own. It was where she wanted to be but it felt wrong. Without Teddy it would just be pointless to sit around there and mope. She could that just as well in her own bed, if not better even.

Her had flew up to her throat at the thought of Teddy. She fingered gently on the silver butterfly hanging round her neck, where it had been everyday for a year. A year to the day.

She walked in to the room 15 minutes later anyways. She lend on the door behind her and looked around the room.

The same as every year, it was a place she loved just as much as her own home. It held such happy memories for her.

The green and blue colors of the room made her feel comfortable and the fact that the still bore al the signs of previous years on it.

Most of them due to her aunt's birthday cards. There where scorch marks on the ceiling from the fire work they had produced when she turned 13 and specks of glitter, stuck in the caret from last year, reflected the lights on the wall.

There where other things as well. Chocolate stains on one of ceiling beams where a chocolate frog had hid from them one year and then melted.

Stains on the big chair by the fire place where Teddy had accidentally dropped a big peace of apple pie years before.

Then there was the details that Vicky knew but that couldn't be seen. The fact that there where candy wrappers stuffed between the cushions on the sofa.

There was a row of monopoly houses stacked on top of the wardrobe, which was full of glitter and ribbons. Some colorful ribbons had been tied to the ceiling beams.

She fell in to the sofa and placed her feet on the coffee table. That was why she like this place, it felt lived in. It had all the little details of life and people. Even though it was a magically conjured room, only used by two people and only on one day of the year, it had all this and that was kind of a form of magic on it's own, wasn't it?

"Having fun without me?" She jumped up, she'd been so in her thought and busy staring up on ceiling to notice the door opening. She stared in surprise at the boy, man, standing just inside of the door. His hair was light brown and fell in soft swops around his ears. He was dressed in black slacks an a white shirt, looking casually fancy. "Teddy!" she almost screamed in surprise. Her face broke out in a wide smile without her being able to control it. "What are you doing here?" she fumbled with her hands at her side where she stood, not really knowing what to do with herself. And wishing she'd worn nicer clothes then her school uniform.

"Couldn't miss your birthday now could I?" he said as if the mare idea was ludacris.

She loved that he always refereed to the day as her birthday. Not the anniversary of the war but her birthday, like that was the most important thing about the day.

It wasn't until that moment that se realized how much she had missed him. She hadn't seen him much when he wen't to Hogwarts granted, he was two years older and in a different house. But they would walk past each other and eat in the same hall each day. Now she hadn't seen him sense christmas and then her entire family, and there where a lot of them, had been there and they hadn't really had time to talk. But now, she almost thru herself on him giving him a hug.

"Wow" he exclaimed almost losing his balance but there was a laugh at the end of the surprise. He smiled. "I missed you too, Vi" he sighed and hugged her back.

Once they let each other go, Vicky blushing slightly and them both smiling from ear to ear, Teddy produced a cake which he proudly proclaimed that he had made himself. Vicky gave it a mock distrusting look. "You shore it's eatable then?" she asked and poked it, getting chocolate on her finger.

"Shut up!" Teddy shoved her out of the way playfully and placed the cake on the table. "What, no present's this year? You getting to old fro such things?" he questioned. "If anyone here is old, it's you!" she stated and started unpacking the presents from the bag.

They spent the next hours unwrapping the presents. And had a positive surprise when Vicky opened Gabrielle's card, that nothing exploded. Instead a marching band at about the hight of 15 cm walked single file five lapps along the table, swirling away from the cake and presents on it, as it played happy birthday and then they walked right back in to the card and disappeared.

They had ended up sitting on the floor in front of the coffee table, with there backs against the sofa by the time all the presents where opened. There where paper all over the place surrounding them and boxes and books and clothes covering the table. The cake was all gone though.

"So" Vicky shoved him lightly with the her shoulder fingering her neckless. "No present from you this year?" she teased him. "Well" he turned to the side facing her, his right arm resting on the sofa. " nothing as nice as last year. I thought maybe this would do?" He said softly, his voice almost trebled and then he leaned forward and put his lips to hers.

To say that she was surprised was putting it mildly. She'd liked him for over a year and last year, right before the alarm had interrupted them she had been sure he would kiss her. But it had been a year sense then and they had barely seen each other sense then. He had started having his own, grownup life outside of school and she still had more then a year left. Her thought scattered as he pulled away again. "So?" he questioned. She starred at him dumbfounded for a moment. Then she said, with a weak voice. "Well… it's a good start. Could need some work if you wan't to top last year though." He smiled at that. "Really now?" she nodded her eyes slipped down to his lips and then his hand came up and rested on the side of her face. She looked up again and he was looking her straight in the eyes as he leaned in and kissed her again. This kiss was longer, deeper. And was definitely worthy competition for last years gift.

It was over an hour later, when they where lying on the sofa. Teddy on his back with a pillow under his head and his feet reaching over the edge of it. Vicky was laying on her side, half between Teddy and the back of the sofa, half on Teddy.

His hand was mindlessly brushing thru her hair. That she asked "how long can you stay?" "Longer then you" he answered making her half snort half chuckle in response. It was thru though. It was way past nine o'clock and she would have to head back to the common room. She sat up and he moved with her, pulling her in for another kiss before moving his legs out of the ways so she could get of the sofa.

They packed her presents in to her bag. Stoping to kiss almost every time they got close to each other. It took them almost half an hour to make it to the door.

"So" Teddy fingered with her hair, his own shifting to her color and then back to brown again as he did so. "I heard that you have a trip to Hogsmead planed for next weekend?" he asked casually. "Why, Mr. Lupin, it almost sounds like you're asking to accompany me?" she smirked at him. "Well I can't leave my girlfriend alone now could I. Not will all the wicked boys of the school who could take advantage of her." He said in a pompous tone, raising his nose a bit in the air. She hit him lightly in the chest. "Like I would let myself be taken advantage of." she stated. Then she blushed slightly as she said in a smaller voice. "Girlfriend?" she smiled as she said the word. "Well… if you'll have me I suppose." he brushed his hand true his hair nervously. He responded by grabbing his shirt, raising up on her tip toes and pulling him down for another kiss. He smiled in to it. "You'd better get going before you get in trouble." He whispered as she pulled back again. "So. I'll see you next weekend then?" she asked just to make sure.

"Absolutely!"


End file.
